


Partners - Adam Ruzek x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Adam meets his new partner after finding out his place in Intelligence is no longer there for him.





	Partners - Adam Ruzek x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I received a request on tumblr for a Adam Ruzek imagine, so here it is. Hope everyone on Ao3 enjoys it too.

 

Adam walked into the lobby of 21, going straight to Trudy.  Yesterday, he’d gone to Voight’s office and walked out feeling defeated, but he got it.  He’d gone on a deep undercover job and when he came back, his job in Intelligence was no longer there.  He understood it, but he just wished he could come back on the team. 

“What do you got for me, Serg?”

Adam leaned on the desk, glancing around to see who Platt would be sticking him with.

“You’re with Y/L/N.”

“Who?”

Adam barely asked the question when a woman showed up beside him, also leaning on the edge of the desk.

“I heard my name, Sergeant?”

“Yes, you did.  Meet your new partner.  You two are in car 47, responding to a noise complaint.  They’ve got over a dozen other complaints already.”

“Serg,” Adam whined, until Platt shot him a look.

He quickly raised his hands, backing away.  As he walked out, he noticed his new partner was smirking.  He shot her a look, raising an eyebrow.  She held out a hand.

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Adam Ruzek.”

Y/N drove them to the house, slowing down as they got closer.

“Do you see that?”

Adam looked at the house that had gotten the complaint and spotted a guy sneaking out of the house with a gun in his hand.  Y/N called it in and asked for backup as they got out of the car, pulling out their guns.  The guy saw them and immediately began to run.  Y/N was closest and sprinted after the guy.  Adam ran around the other side of the house, hoping to catch the guy on the other side.

“CPD! Stop!” he shouted as the guy was no coming towards him after rounding the house. 

The guy stopped, holding the gun up.

“Put the gun down!  Put the gun down!”

Adam saw Y/N pause for a second and then lock eyes with Adam.  Once she knew he spotted her, she ran at the guy from behind and Adam got out of the way.  She tackled the guy, knocking the gun from his hands, which Adam quickly kicked away.

“What the hell, man!” the guy shouted from underneath her.

She jabbed her elbow into his head, causing him to groan.

“That’s what you get for making us run.  What were you doing in that house?”

Y/N handcuffed the guy and lifted him from the ground. 

“I ain’t gonna tell you.”

They walked the guy around and brought him to the backup that had shown up.  Y/N turned to Adam.

“We should head into the house.”

“I’m right behind you.”

They made their way up the steps, stopping to knock on the door.

“CPD, open up.  Is anybody home?” Y/N called out.

Adam put his hand on the doorknob, testing it out.  The door swung open.  The two of them exchanged a look.

“I got your back,” he told Y/N.

She nodded.  She held up her gun, going into the house and staying towards the wall.  They made their way through most of the house, calling out when they saw a room was clear.  They were almost through with the whole house when Adam got to the upstairs bathroom.  He halted in the doorway and called out to Y/N.

“You’re gonna want to see this.”

She walked over from the room next door, stopping beside him.  In front of them was a man shot multiple times in the tub, blood spattered across the wall.  Adam called it in.

“We’ve got a young male, shot multiple times, deceased.”

They stayed at the scene until Intelligence showed up.  Halstead, Atwater, Lindsey, and Voight came up the stairs.

“What do we got?” Voight asked, walking into the bathroom. 

Y/N glanced down at her pad.

“One shot to the head, one in his right leg, and one his lower abdomen.  His name’s Mark Fulmer.  28 years old, his parent own this house, but neighbors say they haven’t seen them in months.”

“We’ve got a guy who was sneaking out of the house with a gun downstairs with officers,” Adam added in.  “His name is Anthony Walker.   He’s 24, been arrested for arson and petty theft as a minor.”

“Came a long way from arson and robbery.  Anything else found in the house,” Hank asked.

“So far we haven’t found much.  To be honest, Sergeant Voight, something’s not right.  We were called her for noise complaints and it doesn’t look like anyone’s been living here.  From things the neighbors said, the parents don’t sound like the type to just disappear.”

Adam nodded.  He’d gotten a similar feel.  The house hadn’t just been clear, it had been close to empty.

Hank nodded his thanks and turned back to the crime scene, dismissing the two.  They walked out, getting back to the car. 

“You think the kid did something to his parents before he got killed?” Adam said as they started driving. 

Platt had called and told them they were now supposed to patrol a nearby section of the neighborhood that had been getting a lot of calls lately. 

“Maybe.  Or maybe they got the parents first and came back for the kids,” Y/N offered up as an alternative.

They drove for a while before Y/N spoke.

“So, I heard you were in Intelligence.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened there, not to be nosy or anything.  You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Adam glanced over at Y/N.

“I went undercover and spot on the team had been filled.”

Y/N nodded like she understood the feeling, so Adam decided to ask if she ever was on a team.

“Yeah, I was with the gang unit a while ago.”

 “What happened with that?”

“We had a hard case and I got shot.  While I was recovering, my position got filled on the team.  I got placed here and kind of just stayed here.  I liked the gang unit, don’t get me wrong, but it’s hard – emotionally draining might work better.  I did it for over five years, so it was a bit of a welcome change.”

“Huh, I get it.  You wanted to some new scenery.  I can get that.”

They were driving down a street when a man ran in front of them, a knife in his neck.  Adam slammed on the break.  They both leapt out of the car. 

“Sir, do not move.  Do not remove the knife,” Y/N warned.

Adam called it in.

“We’ve got a man with a knife in his neck.  Potential suspect in the area.  Ambulance needed.”

They managed to calm the man and got information out of him about who stabbed him.  Once the ambulance came, they made their way to the man’s house.  The door was wide open and there was blood trail from the doorway to the kitchen.  In the kitchen, there was a small puddle of blood.  Y/N radioed it in and they finished processing the scene.  Hours later, they found themselves back at the station handing in their car key and signing out.  Adam watching as Y/N waved and disappeared around the corner.

“How’s it going with the new partner?” he heard Kevin ask.

Kevin and Burgess were walking in.

“Pretty good, actually.  Kind of surprised.”

Kim waved and walked off, going upstairs to Intelligence.  Kevin raised an eyebrow to Adam, who merely shrugged.

“We’re over, man.  I had to take a step back, and I did.  Being back here, I know it over.”

“If that’s the case, have you seen your knew partner,” Kevin said as he raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Adam slapped Kevin’s shoulder.

“Yeah and I’m not about to try and date my partner.”

“Well, you’ll be coming back up eventually, right,”

Him and Kevin did a handshake and Adam sighed to himself as Kevin walked up to Intelligence.

Over the next three weeks, Adam went out on patrol with Y/N as her partner.  He was beginning to not even mind being on patrol with her as his partner.  They were currently stuck on foot duty for a street fair.  The were basically just strolling through the fair, glancing about.  Nothing would probably happen.  Y/N was currently telling Adam a story about a case they had in the gang unit. 

“So, the guy is completely out of his mind high and trying to tell us he’s totally fine, he’s like this every day.  He really thinks we’re going to believe him, but you know what, there’s a part of me that kind of does.  I decide what the hell, I go with the info he gave us that everyone else decided to basically trash.  Guess what?  He’s right.  He gets booked for a night to sober up, but he’s right, and not just that, he comes around in the morning and tells me he feels like he’s won the lottery.  I’m like, why?  And he says, he usually hallucinates when he’s high as a kite, so he thought he’d given us some tall tale and was getting paid a cut anyways.”

“Damn.  What’d you pull?”

“Probably a little over half a mill in coke.”

“Holy… wow.  That dude got lucky.”

“Tell me about it.  You ever catch something out there?”

“I don’t know…” Adam trailed off, his eyes flickering between Y/N smile and contagious laughter and a guy running towards them with a gun.  He held up the gun, aiming it at them.

“Ruzek!” Y/N shouted as she pulled out her gun.

Adam stopped hesitating, quickly pulled out his gun too and shouted at the guy.

“CPD!  Put the gun down and get on your knees!”

“I’ll never get on my knees for the cops!”

Multiple gun shots rang through the air.  The guy went down.  Adam ran towards him, kicking away the gun and handcuffing the guy.  After he did that, he checked his pulse, radioing it in.  He glanced up to make sure Y/N was okay, but then he saw blood running down her arm.

“Y/N, are you alright?”

Before she could respond, more officers and the ambulance showed up. 

“We’ve got a cop shot.”

Y/N waved them off.

“Take him.  My partner can drive me to Med.”

Adam quickly passed the guy off to the cops that showed up and went to the car with Y/N.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.  Not the first time, won’t be the last.”

They made their way to Med.  It felt like Y/N was in and out in little to no time.  Adam was sitting in the hall waiting for her to get out.  He immediately stood when she did, walking over to him.  She had on a sling and her arm was bandaged up. 

“See, I’m fine.  Peachy, even.”

Adam laughed, shaking his head. 

“You know what, I could use a drink after today.  What about you?”

“Considering the amount of pain killers they’ve got me on, I’m gonna have to decline the drink, but I’d like the company.”

“Great.  Let’s get out of here.”

The headed back to the station first, to bring back the patrol car and get changed.  On their way out, Y/N stopped by Platt’s desk.

“How are you,” Platt asked, glancing at her arm.

“I’ve been better.  I’ll be ready and raring to start desk duty tomorrow.”

“That’s the spirit.  Ruzek, I’d say your getting a new partner, but I heard Voight wanted to speak to you.”

As if he’d heard his name, Voight walked in and glanced at Adam.

“I’ve got a spot in Intelligence if you’re interesting.”

“Absolutely, Serg.”

Voight nodded and continued walking, but then he paused.  He glanced back at them.

“You good, Y/L/N.”

“Yeah, thanks Sergeant.”

Voight nodded and continued walking, going up to Intelligence.  Adam turned to Y/N, holding out his hand.

“You ready to go?”

Y/N took his hand, her eyes gleaming and a slight smirk on her face.

“I don’t know, is this a date, Ruzek?  It’s not like we’re partners anymore.”

Adam laughed.

“Yes, yes, it is a date.”

“Well, I guess I’m going on a date then.  I heard there’s a new karaoke machine at Molly’s.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“We’re doing a duet together.”

“No way.  Not happening.”

“I got shot today.  We are doing a duet.”

Adam stopped walking, causing Y/N to glance at him in confusion.

“Fine, we don’t have to…”

Adam cut her off by pulling Y/N into a kiss, placing one hand around her waits and the other on her cheek.  When he pulled away, Y/N had a slight blush across her cheeks.

“What was that for?”

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we started working together.  Plus, you did get shot.”

Y/N laughed and tugged him along to Molly’s.

“Alright, we are duetting, and I expect more kisses, since I got shot and all.”

They walked off together, laughing and holding hands, all the way to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
